Cold Winter Night Now Warm
by JackiieLimexD
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title. This is a short ButtercupxButch one-shot.


**•*•*•*Cold Winter Night Now Warm•*•*•***

**•A Butch and Buttercup one-shot•**

**By: BubblyBliss**

**:) :( :l :D :P :) ^.^ I'm a freakin' separating thing with a whole bunch of faces! :o :s ;) -.- :/ -.• :)) ^.***

It was just like any other day in Townsville. It was a cold winter break and the girls didn't enjoy it that much. The girls had to save the day evry single five minutes. How could they enjoy their break like this?

"Good... job girls... let's go home." Blossom said tiredly. It was already past eight and the girls were exhausted and tired.

"Blossom, look!" Bubbles pointed toward three boys robbing a small store.

Blossom sighed. "Let's go!" The girls zipped over to the store. "Stop right there!" Blossom yelled. All three girls landed in front of their counterparts, glaring at them .

"Hey, Pinkie." Brick smirked. Butch knew what was about to happen and he started twitching.

"Can we just hurry up, beat them up and go to sleep already?! I wanna try out my own room now!" Buttercup asked Blossom. The Professor had just made a seperate room for the girls, and Buttercup couldn't wait to see how it felt to finally sleep alone without sharing a bed. She can now move and get confortable without worriyng over if she accidently made one of her sisters fall off the bed.

"Be patient!" Blossom replied. All six 13 year-olds got ino fighting stances and then attacked. Blossom and Bubbles were too busy fighting while Buttercup just stayed there. Butch charged at her but she easily dodged.

"Butch, I wanna fight and all, but I'm sleepy and tired and you don't wanna see me like that. So, I'll just go, we'll fight and annoy each other 'till death next time." Buttercup zipped off.

Butch had a confused face and decided to follow her. Buttercup felt there was someone behind her and looked back. There was nobody. She zipped off and arrived at her house.

"Hey, Buttercup. Where are your sisters?" Professor asked. He was on his way upstairs to sleep.

"They're fighting the Rowdyruff Boys, they'll be here any minute." she responded.

"How come you aren't fighting or annoying Butch?" Professor asked. "You know you love to do that." Professor added, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, Professor! Probably Blossom and Bubbles like to do that with their counterparts, but not me! Butch is just an enemy. See, I said enemy, not even friends. You need your sleep, Professor." Buttercup smiled a little then made her way into her room excited to try out her new room. Butch heard everything from outside their window. He flew up into Buttercup's room window and went in.

"Can't wait to sleep alone?" Professor asked. Buttercup nodded. "Finally, I won't have to worry about if I accidently make Blossom or Bubbles fall off the bed!" Buttercup said. Professor laughed a little.

"Now go to sleep." Buttercup obeyed and went to her room. When she came in her room, she saw Butch.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Buttercup asked. The room was dark with only the light of the moon.

"Oh, I, uh, just wanted to see your new room." Butch replied.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard you telling Blossom"

"Okay, you see it, go home. Why would you wanna see my room, anyway?"

"Cuz I wanna see if it's messed up, like you." Butch smiled.

"Whatever, go home." Buttercup climbed on her bed.

"No"

"Why?"

"Well... can I stay here?"

"What?"

"Can I stay here?" Butch grinned.

"Why?"

"Cuz, I don't wanna fly all the way home." Butch said.

"But your house is like three minutes away from here and nobody told you to come here!"

"I'm too lazy!"

"Are you crazy?"

"It rhymed!" Butch yelled. Buttercup shushed him.

"Professor is here, you idiot."

"I know, I just forgot. But, can I?"

"Fine." Buttercup went to her closet and took out two covers. One for the bottom, and another so he could put on top if he's cold. Then she took a lime-green pillow and threw it to him. He catched it.

"I don't even know why I'm letting you stay here. There. I put the covers on the floor for you and everything. Now, sleep."

"You' me cuz you love me."

"In your dreams. And shut up or else you'll be out of here."

Buttercup went to her bed, got confortable and closed her eyes. Butch was still standing with the pillow on his hands. He threw the pillow on the carpeted floor and jumped on the bed with Buttercup and layed down under the covers.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"There is no way I'm sleeping on the floor. If I do, my back will hurt tomorrow. I'm tired, so sleep." Butch closed his eyes. Buttercup had a small shade of pink on her cheeks. It felt more warm with him there.

"Are you asleep?" Butch asked.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "How can I go to sleep when I'm not confortable!" she said.

Butch turned around, laying sideways and hugged Buttercup from the waist. Her head was under his chin.

"Are you now?" Butch asked. Buttercup stayed silent. Now it was definately warmer.

"Uh, Butch?" Buttercup asked.

"Sleeping!" Buttercup sighed and closed her eyes. She felt confortable with Butch by her side. But she will never admit it. 'Maybe he's not that bad, after all.' she thought. Butch would always want to annoy her for some reason, and get her mad all the time. She smiled a small smile and fell asleep. Buttercup was now enjoying her winter.

** A/N: Did you like this quick short one-shot? This is one of my favorite stories I've written! Maybe cuz it's ButchxButtercup. Please R&R! If you do, you'll get a virtual ice cream**!

_- " ` ' " -. _

| | / ' - —' — ` \ | |

\_ . - . _ . -._/

\ =-=-=-/

\=-=-/

\=-/

\/

**Grab it if you reviewed**!** Sorry it's messed up..**.


End file.
